Not alone
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: This is a ninja turtle Human AU. Four boys with different problems come together due to a school assignment. Can they learn to trust each other, will they become friends? Read to find out. (Sorry, bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_(Miko) Time for a new story. :)_

* * *

I looked around the room, hoping the Bell would ring soon. It's my 6th hour of the day, and I just wanna leave and get to the skate park. I see a boy with jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. His name is Raph, the rebel. He sat in the back of the room he looked incredibly bored out of his mind. Like always. I look at the clock. Is it even moving? I look around again. My eye land on a boy with dark brown hair and bark brown eyes. His name is Leo, he plays basketball and football, even though he doesn't look athletic he's not bad at the games. He near the window just staring out it. I mean it's not like he really need to pay attention, he's smart enough to pass any test, and all he has to do it get homework. I look at the clock again. I'm pretty sure that was the same time, 10 minutes ago. I lay my head on my desk with a groan. I looked up and my eyes land on, a boy with light brown hair, and light brown eyes, his name Don he's nice to everyone, he's super smart you can ask him anything and he's got an answer. I sigh and put my face on my desk again. This class is never gonna end.

"We only have a couple minutes of class left and I'd like to send you home with a book report." The teacher said and I picked up my head.

"But its Friday." I said. A lot of people agreed and said we should postpone it.

"That doesn't matter. Besides this assignment could be fun. And it's not like you'll be working alone." He said. I heard Don sigh. "You'll be working in groups of 4." The bell rang and a few of us got up. "Mikey, you want you group first. Well alright." I looked at the teacher. "Mikey, you will work with..." He looked around the room before smiling. "Leo, Raph, and Don." Wait what? "And as for the rest of you, I'd like for you to stay after for a little bit." I walked out of the room. This is so unfair. I mean, I barely know these people. I open my locker and pull out my art book. I close the locker and turn around.

"Ah. Dude, don't sneak up on me." I said looking at Don.

"Sorry. It's just, I know your reputation, and I just wanted to say that, I'll handle the hard work. You, Raph and Leo, don't have to do much." Don said.

"Hey, I'm able to do smart stuff." I said.

"That goes for me to." Raph said walking up. "Just because, I don't wanna, doesn't mean I ain't able to."

"This is a group project, we really should work together." Leo said walking up. I slowly backed away and headed to my classroom. Is my rep bad? The art teacher is talking but, I'm not listening. I just want a weekend of, no hard work, I smile as I think of the skatepark. After school I quickly leave the building and head to the skate park.

(Donnie's POV)

I roll my eye as I wall past the skatepark on my home and see Mikey there. That's kinda what I expected, I shook my head and walked into the skatepark.

"Hey, Mikey." I said he stopped his skateboard and rode down the ramp.

"What up brain boy?" Mikey asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Testing out a new trick. I'm going for a double back flip... I just can't pick up enough speed to get high enough in the air." Mikey said.

"How do know you when high enough is?" I asked, even though I kinda knew the answer. He just guesses on everything.

"Oh that's easy, I figured out how long it takes to do a back flip, then how fast you go through the air on a skateboard to the ground, its not really that hard." Mikey said. My eyes wide a little, how could a guy like him figure out all that, and yet, he can't pass a science test to save his life. I mean he passes, but with a D. A C at best.

"Hey, brain boy, are we doin this project or what? I got things ta do." Raph said as him and Leo walked into the skate park.

"What are you guys doin here?" Mikey asked.

"I invited them over to my place, so we can get started." I said. Mikey frowned.

"But it's the weekend, I wanna skateboard." Mikey said.

"You can do that later." I said. "I want to at least get this started." Mikey kicked his skateboard up and caught it and attached it to his back with his backpack.

"Alright let's go." Mikey said gesturing to the exit. We all headed out the gate. As we headed to my place, I kept thinking about how Mikey us able to do all those calculations and still now get higher then a C on a test. We get to my house and head inside.

* * *

 _(Miko) Well theres chapter 1. I'll have longer chapters I promise. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Different demons

_(Miko) I'm glad you like the story. I was told that the first chapter seemed rushed. I dd that so you could know the characters a bit better. I've got a lot more going on with them, witch you will in this chapter._

* * *

(Mikey's POV)

I sighed and layed down on Don's bed.

"I don't see what da big deal is." Raph said.

"We are not doing a book report on a magazine." Don said. We've been arguing about what book to use for the last hour. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book and started reading. Don pushed the cover down so he could see me.

"Mikey, we are not useing an R.L Stine book." Donnie said.

"I wasn't suggesting it. I was reading it." I said taking the book out of his hands.

"Come on Mikey, at least try and help." Leo said. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Okay, I have a book at home we could use." I said. Don gave me a worried look. "It's educational."

"I don't know." Don said.

"Hey, it can't be that bad. Besides it beats sittin here all day." Raph said. "All in favor of going to Mike's house say 'I'"

"I." We all said except Don.

"Looks like ya out voted." Raph said we headed out. We got to my house and I saw a car in front of the house.

"Let's do this another day." I said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Well, my dad's home, and he doesn't like company." I said.

"It'll be fine." Raph said and he pushed past me. We fallowed him up the steps and he had me open the door. I saw my dad passed out on the couch and smiled. I quickly led them to my room. "Small room." Leo said more to himself then anyone else.

"Okay, let's get started." Don said as he started looking around my room. "Where's this book you were talking about?"

"It's in my desk." I said and I walked over to the desk Leo was standing next to and opened the small cabinet and pulled out the book. I handed it to Don.

"Criminal Minds: Sociopaths, Serial Killers, and Other Deviants? I didn't think you'd have a book like this." Don said and I shrugged. "This book is perfect."

"Hey, Mike, who's the lady?" Raph said I turned around and saw home holding a picture I drew and I quickly took it out of his hands and the one Leo was holding and out them both back in my desk.

"Just something I wanted to draw. Wow is it that late already, you guys should get going." I said as I pushed out my bedroom door.

"Okay, we get started on the report tomorrow." Don said as he tries to hand me back the book.

"Why don't you keep it for now." I said. Don gave me a confused look but they left. The second the front door closed a let out a sigh of relief. I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my desk and sat down. I pulled out the picture I drew. "I'm sorry mom. I will eventually tell someone about you." My door slammed open and I hid the drawing behind my back.

"What the hell do you think you think your doing?" He asked.

"Studying." I said. "I'm doing a book report with some classmates and-" He stopped my by picking me up by the collar of my shirt making me drop the drawing in my hand.

"Don't lie to me boy." He said and I could smell the beer on his breath. He saw the drawing and picked it up. "You've been wasting your time with this stupid drawing stuff." He said tossing me down. Luckyly I landed on my bed. "I'd tell ya to focus more on your school work. But what good would that do. Your to stupid ta understand anyway." He ripped the picture in half dropped it and walked out of the room. I quickly calmed down my breathing and walked over to the picture and picked it up before returning to my bed. Today's a good day. Friday's are always good days. To other people, that wouldn't be considered a good day. But to me it is. I stuff the torn drawing under my pillow.

(Donnie's POV)

"What's ya got there Donnie?" My mom asked as I walked into the house.

"It's a book for a book report me and some classmates are working on." I said.

"Hey dork." My older sister Jessica said messing up my hair as she walked past me and over to the door. "Mom I'm heading out to hang with some friends."

"Be safe dear." My mom said and Jessica walked out the door. She turned and looked at me as I sat down on the couch she walked over and sat next to me. "What did you do today? You were out later then normal."

"First I went to the skatepark." I said and she smiled.

"Did you try it out?" She asked and I saw how happy she was. But I couldn't lie to her.

"No, I didn't." I said and her smile fell, a little. "Bet if I had dad would have stayed." I muttered before standing up.

"Donnie, your father leaving was not your fault." My mom said even though I could tell she didn't mean that.

"He left because I wasn't good at sports, he left because I liked to read and be smart." I said I walked out of the room. "If its not my fault, then why do I feel like it is?" I walked into my room and closes the door. I set my bag down next to my bed and set the book on my bed. Me and my mom argue about that every time I mention I was near a sport related thing. I sigh, its not easy being smart.

(Raph's POV)

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house tossing my bag down. "Dad! Mom!" I walked into the kitchen and see mom making dinner.

"Hi sweetie." she said looking at me. I smiled a little and walked over and gave her a hug. "How was school?" I shrugged.

"Boring, as usual." I said. "I'm doing a book report with some classmates." She smiled brightly.

"Your getting friends? Oh that's wonderful." She gave me a hug.

"Mom, it's just an assignment. We're not going to be 'BBFS' or anything." I said after she let go.

"You never know." She said before turning back to dinner. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I walk to the doorway of Dad's office.

"Dad." I said. He looked up from his desk at me.

"Hey son." He said I walked in. "So I was thinking we could go hang out this weekend. You know, maybe fish?"

"Wish I could, but I'm stuck doin this stupid boom report." I said crossing my arms. I get two days a week to spend with my old man, and I can't.

"That's okay, well just hangout extra next weekend." Dad said. I gave him a small smile before walking out if the room. My dad is the only one I can hangout with, my mom can't fish, she doenst understand how video games work, and I don't wanna try wrestling with her...i might break her. I don't have any siblings... I walk into my room and see all my motorcycle posters on the wall. My dad has one, he said he'd teach me to ride it once school let out for summer. I smiled, its the one good thing to being an only child, you get all your parents attention. Even if you don't want it. I smiled as I layed down on my bed.

(Leo's POV)

"Dad I'm home." I said walking into the house.

"Leo, what's up?" He asked smiling.

"I've been over at a couple of my classmates house's, for a book report." I said.

"Well I'm glad your trying to make new friends." Hr said as he walked into the kitchen, I followed.

"Dad, this isn't a friendship kind of thing. It's a school assignment, that's it." I said.

"Oh, don't forget to pack, you mother is coming to pick you up Sunday afternoon." Dad said. I nodded and headed to my room. I closed the door and sat on the window seal and looked out the window. I forgot about that. My dad weekend is almost over. Witch is fine, but I've just had a lot on my mind, and seeing two parents, made me kinda forget that my own are devoice. Everyone at school says I'm the perfect student, my parents say I'm the perfect son, if I'm so 'perfect' then why couldn't I keep my parents together? I sighed before getting up and finding my bag.

* * *

 _(Miko) Please review and tell me what you think. As you can tell, they've all got something bad going on, well Raph doesn't yet. But he will._


	3. Friends

_(Miko) Time for anouther chapter!_

* * *

(Donnie's POV)

I sat down next to the half pipe reading the book.

"Okay, I think I've got it this time." Mikey said as I zoomed back. I looked up from the book and watch Mikey attempt and fail at his double back flip. I love Sundays, always have. It's my prime reading day. After crashing again he stood up and walked over to where I was. Me and Mikey talked alot yesterday while waiting and I found out, he's actually really smart, he just doesn't understand some things, so I offered to help him the best I can.

"You almost had it that time." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Ya, I guess. So when's Raph and Leo going to get here? We're almost done, then I can get back to my weekend of fun." Mikey said smiling.

"They should be here soon." I said looking at my watch. "I guess when this is over, we can go back to our normal lives." I leaned back and tested the book on my lap.

"Do we have to?" Mikey asked I looked at him with a confused look. "I mean, can't we be friends?"

"Are you sure you want me as a friend?" I asked.

"Okay, I understand, this is strange, but, think about it, you can help me pass tests and I can help you...at...anything your not good at, witch I doubt will be anything at all." Mikey said and I smiled.

"Okay, you seem like a nice enough guy, we can hangout." I said and he smiled as we fist bumbed.

"You two startin the party without us?" Raph said as he and Leo walked into the skatepark me and Mikey stood up.

"It's about time slow pokes." Mikey said. "It's almost lunch time." Raph rolled his eye.

"I've got some money, how about we go to the diner down the block and get some lunch?" Leo said.

"Sound good to me." Mikey said. We started walking down the street to the diner Mikey leading.

"Hey, Leo what's with the bag?" I asked noticing the bag slung over one of his shoulders.

"Huh? Oh its nothing Don don't worry about it." He said waving it off. I shook of the feeling that he was hiding something as it wasn't any of my business. We walked into the diner and Mikey got us a booth. Me and Mikey on one side and Leo and Raph on the other. Mikey and Raph on the inside. Mikey got strawberry lemonade to drink, Raph got Dr. Pepper, Leo got sweet tea, and I ordered coffee...but changed it to Sprite. While we waited for our drinks I saw Mikey and Raph start arm wrestling, it looked like a tie from where I was sitting. After we ordered our food and ate we got to work. I pulled out the book after Leo stacked out empty plates and placed the book in the middle of the table.

"From what I have read this shouldn't be that hard." I said, we discussed the book, by with I mean, Mikey and Raph looked through the book asked me questions while Leo wrote stuff down. Before too long we had the report completely done. All we had to do was write our names on it.

"So, who's name goes on first?" Mikey asked.

"I think Leo's should. He did all the writing." I said.

"No way, Don's should. He did all the research." Raph said.

"No, I think Raph's should he asked the most important questions." Mikey said.

"No, it should be Mikey, it was his book that we used." Leo said.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Mikey said. "Why don't we all sign at the same time?"

"Our names would be unorganized." I said.

"At least it'll be signed." Raph said. We all got a pencil from Leo and signed the top of the page. The paper looked cool like that. We walked out of the diner right as a car pulled up. I woman with brown hair poked her head out of the window.

"There you are." She said.

"Hey mom." Leo said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved as he walked over to the passenger side of the car. We waves as they drove off.

"That was, different." Mikey said. "Well, I guess that my que to split. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He ran off down the road throwing his skateboard down and jumping into the and riding off.

"See ya brain boy." Raph said walking off. He looked both ways before crossing the street and heading to his own house. I walked off to my house. This assignment worked out better then I thought it would. I've got at least one friend. I smiled as I got to my house.

(Raph's POV)

"Mom, dad, I'm home." I said walking into the house. Mom was making dinner and dad was watching football.

"Hey son." Dad said.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" My mom asked as I took a seat on the couch.

"Like I said yesterday. I don't know if we're friends." I said. "But, ya I had a great time." Me and my dad watched football. Mom had us eat at the table.

"What's wrong son?" Dad said as I Stabbed my pork chop with my fork.

"Nothin. I'm just thinkin about somethin dat happened taday." I said looking at them. "Leo had a bag slung over his shoulder, and his mom picked him up."

"Maybe he was using it to carry paper. For that book report you guys were doing." My dad said.

"Then why did his mom pick him up?" I asked.

"Maybe she didn't want him to be late for supper." Mom said.

"Okay, here's another one, how come she drove away from where I picked him up on my way to the skatepark?" I asked something flashed onto their faces and they shared a look.

"Why don't I get the pie I made." My mom said before getting up and walking over to the over. My dad turned on the TV in the kitchen, that normally means the conversation is over. Wonder what that means.

(Mikey's POV)

"You are never to be late!" My dad said as he tossed another glass at me. I ducked.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time." I said.

"Excuses, excuses. That's all I hear from you." He picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "Can't you do anything right! Your room us always a mess, your grades suck, your just a stupid little idiot." He dropped me into my room. "If you think for a second that of them will be your friends your stupider then I thought." He slammed the door and locked it.

"Relax Mikey, its just the beer talking, I hope." I said to myself. I climb on to my bed and lift up my pillow and find a broken pencil sharpener. It's helped before. I just need to calm down a little, that's all.

(Leo's POV)

"So, were those kids your friends?" My mom asked as we washed the dinner dishes.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean we do like to hangout, well I like hanging out with them." I said as I put a plate away.

"Your a great kid. It's like I always tell you, ever since you were born, you've been nothing but perfect." Mom said smiling. Perfect? Ya right. If I was perfect we'd be a whole family again. I just wish... "Are you okay sweetie?" I quickly wiped my face.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said. "I'll be right back, u gotta go to the bathroom." I walked out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. I closed the door with a sighed I reached behind the toilet and picked up a broken razor wrapped up with toliet paper, physical pain is better then emotional.

(Donnie's POV)

*tap, tap*. I sat up I yawned before looking at the clock. 3:04am. I looked at my bedroom window and saw Mikey sitting on the fire escape outside. I got up and quickly walked over to the window and opened it.

"Mikey what the heck are you doing out this late?" I asked he climbed in.

"I was wondering if you had an extra pencil sharpener. Mine broke and I couldn't find another one any where." Mikey said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk opened it and pulled out a pencil sharpener.

"Here." I said handing it to him. He smiled.

"Thanks Donnie." Mikey said.

"Couldn't this have waited till morning?" I asked.

"I've been working on this drawing, and my pencil lead broke and-" Mikey started to say.

"And you just had to finish it?" I asked and he nodded giving me a sheepish smile. "Okay, why don't you head home and get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow." He nodded and headed back out the window and took off. I yawned as I climbed back into bed. If I wasn't so tired I'd question what that was about. My alarm rang sooner then I had hoped. I got up and got dressed and went downstairs to where my mom was making breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I saw Leo sitting at the kitchen table.

"Donnie, your friend is here to pick you up for school." Mom said smiling as I sat down next to Leo.

"Hey, Leo." I said.

"I figured you were already up." Leo said.

"Did you know Leo here is part of the Basketball and Football team?" My mom asked as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. Leo had the same thing. But, he had already eaten about half of his food.

"Yea. I did." I said picking up my fork. I started eating and mom kept asking Leo if what he did was hard, and if it made him any stronger. I quickly finished eating.

"We better get going."

"Do think it would be hard for Donnie to do some sort of sport?" Mom asked as me and Leo stood up.

"I guess not." Leo said.

"Great, let's go." I said and we headed out.

"What was that about?" Leo asked and I sighed.

"Sports is a touchy subject in my family." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry." Leo said. We stopped at Raph's house. He was sitting the front steps. He stands up when he see's us.

"Bout time." Raph said. He took put a pack of gum. "What one?" I was a little skeptical, Raph never share's his gum. Leo took one and so did I. He stuck the packet back into his pocket.

"Thanks." Me and Leo said before popping the gum into our mouths.

"What took ya guys so long?" Raph asked. "I figure we'd have time to drop by the skatepark so Mikey can show us this trick of his."

"Don was still asleep when I got there." Leo said.

"I was tired. I don't mean to sound rude...but Raph, you never share your gum, why did you share it with us?" I asked.

"Easy, ever since Saturday, when I found out how cool you guys were, I thought maybe, the four of us could be friends." Raph said as we got to Mikey's house. Mikey was just closing the door to his house when we got there.

"Yo, guys what's up." Mikey said smiling as he walked over to ." Me and Leo said.

"Sup Mike." Raph said handing him a piece of gum. Mikey unwrapped it and tossed it into his mouth.

"Sorry If I kept ya waiting." Mikey said.

"We actually showed up when you walked out the door." Leo said. Mikey smiled and gave us a thumbs up.

"Oh, I while I was getting ready, I was looking for stuff I could do to get out of the house, and I found this martial arts Dojo. It's only a block away from the diner." Mikey said. He pulled out his phone and showed us a picture while we stopped and waited for the light to change so we could cross the street. "And I was wondering if you guys wanted to join it with me."

"Sounds cool. But the weekend is when I hangout and do stuff with my dad." Raph said. The light changed and we crossed the street.

"I was hoping to take the after school classes anyway." Mikey said.

"I'm game." Leo said.

"I guess I could try it out." I said as we neared the school. Mikey smiled.

"Cool, I'll sign us up. And we can start tomorrow after school." Mikey said. We walked into the building. I was kinda nervous about training in martial arts. I've never tried anything like it before. I pulled out my phone and looked up the training area. I walked through the school while I looked it up. I felt something grab the back of my shirt making me stop and look up, I was about 4 inches away from a wall.

"Yo brainy-ac." Raph said and turned and saw he was the one who stopped me. "There's a wall there." He let go and I stepped over to the side.

"Thanks Raph." I said.

"Don't mention it." Raph said before walking into his classroom. I sighed as I walked into my classroom.

* * *

 _(Miko) Sorry for the wait, school and stuff i've been busy. Well heres the next chapter, please Review and tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_(Miko) I'm really glad you guys like this story. :D I'm really sorry about the long wait, but i don't have a computer at home, and we just had spring break so it took awhile, again i'm sorry._

* * *

(Raph's POV)

I never noticed that I had History class with Leo before...and that he sits to the right of me. We started talkin about goin to da Dojo, and if we'd stop by the diner after.

"Raph, please stop distracting Leo, he's trying to learn something." The teacher said. I opened my mouth to say something but Leo cut me off.

"That was my fault, I was asking him something." Leo said.

"Oh, well, please wait until after class." He turned back to the board.

"Why'd ya do that?" I asked.

"Cause I know you. And I don't want to be late for training tomorrow. And if we have to wait for you to get out of detention, we will be." Leo said smiling.

"Ya, ya." I said rolling my eyes. Nothing else happened until English class. The four of us walked over to the teachers desk.

"Did you four finish?" He asked. Don pulled it out of his bag and handed it to him. "That was fast." He looked over the paper. "You four did an excellent job."

"Thanks." I said. We went back our seats. When the Bell rang we met at Mikey's locker.

"I have a good feeling that we got an A triple plus on that book report." Mikey said putting his book up.

"You know it. That assignment was too easy." I said leaning on the wall next to his locker.

"I'll talk to guys after school." Mikey said as he walked into the art room. Me, Leo, and Don walked off as well.

"What's taking him so long." Donnie said checking his watch again.

"Dude, da bell just rang like two seconds ago." I said. "Calm down."

"It's been 2 and half minutes." Leo said. Mikey walked out of the building.

"Hey guys. Sorry for keeping you waiting. The teacher wanted to talk to me about the drawing I turned in." Mikey said.

"Well let's see it." I said holding out my hand. He handed it to me after a minute of hesitation. I looked at it, it had me, Leo, Don, and him standing next to each other smiling.

"Wow, this is amazing." Leo said taking the picture out of my hand.

"I didn't know you could draw this good." Donnie said. "Was this the picture you were working on last night?" I handed Mikey back the picture.

"Last night?" I asked.

"Oh, no I was drew this during last hour." Mikey said putting the picture back into his bag.

"Then what did you draw last night until 3:00 in the morning?" Donnie asked.

"That ones at my house." Mikey said. "You guys don't wanna see it, trust me."

"Well now I gotta see it." I said.

"We'll just make a quick stop at your house." Leo said.

"We see the picture then we head home." Donnie said. Mikey rolled his eyes but led us to his house.

"Fine, but I warned you." Mikey said as we got to his house. He opens the door and we walk in, a man walks out of the kitchen.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked pointing at us.

"They're my friends." Mikey said, for some reason I just could not stand this guy. Not a bit. The man grunted.

"I don't care what you think they are. Why are they here!?" The man said glaring at Mikey, I really was starting to get annoyed by this guy.

"They came for a picture-"

"You've better not been drawin again." He said and I saw the hand that did not have a can into turn into a fist.

"No, its mine." Donnie said. "I left here by mistake." We nodded in agreement. Mikey gave Don a confused look.

"Well, go get it." The man said Mikey quickly ran to his room. He came back with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Here." He said.

"Now that you got your paper, beat it. My son has work to do." The man said. Mikey waved bye as we walked out of the house, the door slammed shut behind us.

"I do not like that guy." I said glaring at the closed door.

"How would you feel if 3 kids who've never met just walked into your house?" Leo said.

"Never mind that now." Donnie said unfolding the picture. "Lets see what this is." When Don opened up the paper, I was a bit shocked.

(Donnie's POV)

"Mom I'm home." I said as the 3 of us walked into my house.

"Hello sweetie." My mom said.

"Hello ma'am." Leo said mom stopped cooking and turned around with a smile.

"Leo what a pleasant surprise." My mom said.

"Sup." Raph said looking around the house. My mom smile fell a little seeing Raph.

"Mom this is another one of my friends, Raph." I said.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Anyway, would it be alright if they stayed for dinner?" I asked.

"I suppose it would be alright." My mom said.

"Thanks." I said and we headed to my room.

"So, do you think the boy in the picture is Mikey?" Lei asked after I had shut the door to my room.

"More then likely." I said.

"But he looks so, I don't know, scared of something." Raph said looking at the picture again. The picture was of a boy sitting in a corner with his legs drawn up against his chest, his eyes shut, and his arms covering his head a bottle was smashed just above it.

"If its him, then whose hurtin him?" Raph said. I heard a typing sound and looked up. "Who ya talkin to?" Leo as this moment was texting someone.

"My dad." Leo said.

"Why?" Raph said.

"Mom wanted me to remind him about my game Friday." Leo said.

"And why can't that wait till you get home?" Raph asked.

"I don't really like texting him when I'm home." Leo said.

"Why would you text him?" I asked as Leo put his phone up.

"Ya, and why doesn't your mom just tell him?" Raph asked.

"Because...well," Leo stopped and rubbed the back of his head.

"You can tell us dude. We ain't gonna judge ya." Raph said. Leo sighed.

"My parents are devoiced." Leo said not looking at us. Raph uncrossed his arms.

"I'm sorry ta hear that." Raph said. He shrugged.

"I know how you feel, kinda. My dad left about 4 to 6 years ago." I said.

"Let's not worry about me, let's focus on Mikey." Leo said taking the picture from me. I saw a flash of worry cross his face. We looked over the picture again, we couldn't tell who was throwing the bottle or why it was being thrown all we could tell was that Mikey was scared.

"Boys time for dinner." My mom called and we walked out of my room and into the kitchen. It was quiet, witch I liked it always gave me time to think. "So, Raph, what do you like to do?" I looked up from my plate and looked over at Raph he shrugged.

"Not much really." Raph said. "My dad takes me fishing on the weekends but-"

"Do you do any sports?" My mom asked and Raph got a very confused look.

"Do you have to ask all my friends about sports?" I asked. My mom turned and looked at me.

"I just want you to get out there more, have some fun." My mom said.

"I do have fun." I said. "With my books, and my computer."

"Leo why don't you tell Don how much fun sports can be." Mom said looking at Leo.

"It's really not a big deal." Leo said. "Don's great at alot of other stuff, be doesn't need sports."

"Ya, I mean the dudes a genius." Raph said before taking a bite out of the pork chop my mom made.

"But sports-"

"Mom just let it go." I said my mom sighed before looking at me.

"It's getting late." She said. "Hurry up and finish your dinner. Donnie has to be getting ready for bed." With that she stood up and placed her dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry guys." I said. "That's the whole reason my dad left, I've never been any good at sports. Mom's just hoping that I'll find a sport to do and he'll come back."

"It's ok." Leo said.

"Ya, your way awesome. You don't need sports." Raph said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Don't forget about training." Leo said as they headed out the door. I almost forgot. I quickly put the dishes in the sink and went up to my room. As I walked to my room I passed by Jessica's room. I stopped when I heard her talking.

"She's acting crazy again Meg. I mean she would t shut up about my track stuff. She keeps wanting me to take Donnie out and help him with it. I mean come on mom, he's never gonna be able to do it." Jessica said, I frowned sadly as I walked away from her room and to mine. I quickly pack a pair of shorts for training before starting my bed time routine.

(No POV)(A few seconds ago)

"He's never gonna be able to do it." Jessica said to her best friend. "Just like I'm never gonna be able to rebuild our microwave after he shorts out, out fix the TV. So what if he'll never be good at sports. Mom and dad should have been fine with one sporty kid in the family and one genius kid." She waited while her friend responded. "Ya, I know parents am I right? So did you see that look Johnny was giving you, he was, he so was."

* * *

 _(Miko) And thus ends another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I absolutely love reviews, they help me write_


	5. Things are getting worse

_(Miko) Whose ready for another chapter?! *Crickets chirping...* Well..fine then...I know I took my time with this one. I'm working on it._

* * *

(Monday, Lunch.)(Raph's POV)

"Have you guys seen Leo today?" I asked as I down in front of Don. Mikey was sitting next to him.

"I haven't seen him since you guys left my place." Don said.

"I hope he gets here soon." Mikey said. "He does know we have our first lesson today right?"

"He should." I said. "I texted him this morning about it."

"Did he answer saying he was going to be late?" Donnie asked as he picked up his sandwich. I shook my head since I had taken a bite of my hamburger already. Just then I heard the door open and I looked up, Mikey and Don turned around, we saw Leo walk in, he was wearing a suit, like a tux of sorts. He got his food and sat down next to me. "

What with the penguin suit?" Mikey said pointing at Leo with his PB&J sandwich.

"I was at court." Leo said. The 3 of us shared a look. "I'll tell you about it after school." We went back to eating. After school we met outside and started walking to the Dojo.

"So, spill." I said.

"What was with the tux earlier?" Leo had changed during gym class into normal clothes.

"My dad came to my moms house last night." Leo said. Mikey gave me a confused look. Leo noticed it. "My parents are devoice Mike."

"Oh, go on." Mikey said.

"My mom and dad started arguing over, I don't even know, I went down to try and stop them, my dad shoved me back and I crashed into the China cabinet, the glass broke and cut my back." We went and lifted the back of his shirt slightly and saw the cut. "My dad kept saying sorry, over and over. Well, when we went to court, my dad, he list custody. He's not aloud to see me anymore."

"Dude." Mikey said placing hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Ya, we all are." I said. Donnie remained quiet, but I could tell he felt bad to. His own dad left him for cryin out loud. We got to the Dojo. Noone was in there except some old guy. We walked in.

"Good afternoon my students." The old guy said.

"We're here to start training." Donnie said. He told us to take our shoes off and step into the room with the mats on the floor. Which we did. We stood in a line. Leo to my right, Don to my left and Mikey on the other side of

Don.

"Before we begin, what are your names?" He asked. "What's your name?" I asked crossing my arms, I refused ta tell this guy my name till I knew his.

"My name to hard to say in English, but my students call Splinter." He said. Splinter? What kinda crazy name is that. I rolled my eyes, at least I got a name.

"My name is Leonardo." Leo said.

"Names Rapheal." I said.

"I'm Donatello." Donnie said.

"And I'm Michaelangelo, pleased to meet ya." Mikey said smiling.

"Today we will start with an easy exercise, to get you used to the work." Splinter said.

(3 hours later)(Mikey's POV)

"In what way was that considered easy?" Raph asked popping my back as we walked out the door.

"That's what you get for saying " meditation is boring, let's spar." Leo said smiling. Before Raph could anything else, his phone went off and he answered it.

"Hey Mom." He said. His expression changed. "Are ya sure? No, I heard ya, I'll be there in a little bit." He hung up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need to get to the hospital." Raph said. "Now." Next this I know we're all in Leo's moms car. "Thanks for the ride Ma'am." Raph said.

"It's bo trouble at all." Leo's mom said. We pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"We'll be right back." Leo said and we fallowed Raph in. He quickly found his mom in the waiting room.

"Mom." Raph said and ran over to her, we fallowed. "Mom, tell me what happened." The lady looked up.

"Your father was taking a lunch break at a diner across the street from where he worked , and, and, some one ran in and started shooting the place." She burst into tears. Raph sat down next to her and hugged her. She looked up and, I guess that's when she saw us standing there.

"Mom, these are my friends, Leo, Don,and Mikey." Raph said. She smiled a little.

"I'm glad you made friends, you may need them." She said. A doctor came out and asked for Raph's mom to follow him. She walked off and we started down in the waiting room. I cod tell Raph was getting annoyed by having to wait. A doctor walked out of the area we couldn't go in and Raph jumped up causeing us to looked up. Raph was over at the doctor demanding information on his dad. Me, Leo, and Donnie ran over to him and held him back from the doctor.

"Raph, calm down." Leo said. Raph stopped struggling a little.

"I was just coming to get you." The man calmly. "You father wants to talk you." Raph stopped struggling altogether. We were led to a room and we see a man hooked up to so many wires and needles sticking out of him. I felt my heart speed up, I hate needles. Raph quickly crossed the room to the man. His mom sitting on the other side of the man, still crying. We stood behind Raph. The man chuckled.

"I see you made some friends." He said. "I'm sorry our first, and sadly last meeting has to be this way."

"Dad?" Raph said.

"I'm sorry son. Looks like our weekend of fun, isn't gonna happen." He said. "I want you to take care of your mom for me. Okay?"

"Ya, I...I can do that." Raph said he looked at us. "And you 3, take care of Raph. I know he can be a little hot headed at times." He said.

"We know that. But that's not a problem we can't handle." I said. He smiles before closing his eyes, a loud long beep sounded and we were shooed out of the room. Raph said he'd rode home with his mom, the rest of us went out side and got into the car with Leo's mom. I looked put the window. I saw a piece of paper and pencil laying the floor of the car. I picked it up placed it on the window and started drawing, while I drew I felt tears enter my eyes. I knew how Raph felt, sort of, my mom died when I was little. When we got to my house my drawing was done. I set it in my seat as I got out of the car and left.

(The next day)(Donnie's POV)

"Where's Mike?" Raph said as he sat down in front of me and next to Leo.

"He got in trouble for wearing sunglasses in class." Leo said. "The teacher sent him down to the office."

"Ya, I noticed that when we walked to school today." I said.

"Ya, he said it was for a headache or somethin." Raph said. The doors open and Mikey walked in with his lunch. He sat down next to me.

"Sup dudes." He said smiling.

"So, what's with the shades?" Raph said.

"I already told you headache." Mikey said picking up his PB&J.

"Yoy left your drawing in the car yesterday." Leo said pulling out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Ya, I'm not aloud to draw at home, and if I brought one of them into the house my dad would be mad at me." Mikey said. "So, you keep it."

"What did the principal talk to ya about?" Raph asked. Mikey didn't say anything. It was hard to tell what he thinking with the sunglasses on. Raph reached across the table and took the sunglasses off. Mikey closed his eyes from the sudden brightness. His right eye was black, his blue eyes were a lighter color then normal.

"What happened?" I asked making him face me as I looked over his injury. I saw him tear up a little before he got up took his sunglasses back and ran out of the lunchroom. The 3 of us looked at each other and quickly fallowed. He was sitting outside against the wall. His head was rested on his drawn up legs. We walked over, I was to the left of him, Leo on the right, and Raph stood in front of him.

"Mike." Raph said. Mikey lifted his head up slightly so we could see him.

"I'm sorry." Mikey said. Raph sat down on one knee and lifted Mikey's face more.

"Did your dad do this? If he did I swear I will beat him senseless." Raph said.

"We, got into a fight yesterday when I got home." Mikey said. "I was upset after what happened in the hospital, it just reminded me so much of my mom."

"Is that why you drew a picture of you and Raph with ghost like figures standing behind you both?" Leo asked and Mikey nodded.

"My dad saw me crying, and...and...and he..." Mikey stopped.

"He what?" I asked

. "He hit me." Mikey said quietly. "He said, 'I'll give you something to cry about.' I tried to fight back, I yelled back at him, but, it wasn't working."

"That's it, imma pound him." Raph said.

"No." Mikey said suddenly.

"We have to so something. He can't get away with this." I said.

"We have to tell the police." Leo said.

"You think the police are gonna listen to some high school kids?" Mikey asked.

"We've gotta do somethin." Raph said.

"No, please don't. He's the only family I have left." Mikey said

."I'm going to regret saying this but, we won't tell anyone." I said they all looked at me. "But, there can be no more secrets, got it." They all nodded. After school we headed to the gym, as normal. Leo and Mikey were immediately sent to meditate while me and Raph went to start warming up, which means running laps.

* * *

 _(Miko) And there you have it. A new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Miko) I hope you guys are ready for more. Oh and i've been getting reviews saying that the story seems rushed...well...things happen pretty fast in life, and i want it to feel as normal as possible._

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"This is absolutely insane." Raph said as we watched yet another waitress walk past with food.

"I know, I'm starving here." Mikey said acting like he was dieing. We laughed at his acting skills.

"So, we agree then, were all staying at Leos place right?" I asked after a little while.

"Yep, mom said it's fine." Raph said.

"Dad wanted to be alone this weekend anyway." Mikey said.

"Good, so after we eat we head to my place." Leo said. The waitress headed out way and finally we got our food. After we ate, split the bill, the best we could, we left and headed to Leo's place.

"So I said, I did the assignment, you just lost it." Raph said. "Can you believe he made me do it over anyway?"

"Knowing you...ya absolutely." I said we laughed as he crossed his arms. We walked into Leo's house.

"Mom, I'm home." Leo said. Leo saw a piece of paper on the coffee table. "Well, moms bot here, she'll be back in time to make dinner." Mikey said he had to go the bathroom and for us to get something for us to do. When he came back he had a strange expression on his face. He sat down on the couch.

"Leo, I have a question...are you...unhappy?" Mikey asked we all looked at Leo.

"What are ya talkin about?" Raph asked looking at Mikey. Mikey tossed a halfway wrapped up razor on to the coffee table. It had a little bit a blood on it.

"I found it hidden behind the toilet." Mikey said. We looked at Leo, he had wide eyes.

"I thought we agreed, no more secrets." Raph said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Becuase, because I thought I could handle it." Leo said.

"Dude, were your friends, we wanna help ya." Mikey said.

"I've just felt bad about everything with my parents." Leo said. "They've always said that I'm the perfect son...but I don't feel like it, if I was I should have been able to keep them together."

"It ain't your fault your parents separated." Raph said.

"Okay, I know we all have stress we need to get rid of, and before we get anymore surprises, let's just everything out in the open right now." I said. For a little while noone did anything.

"Well, I draw, but you guys already knew that." Mikey said.

"And I like to shut out the world." I said.

"And I cut." Leo said sadly while looking at the razor. Just a white box landed on the table. We all looked up at Raph, who at the moment was looking away with his arms crossed, Mikey picked up the box and looked at the front.

"Raph, are these..."

"Ya, I found a pack in my dad's office after he died." Raph said. "I'd seen lots of people smoke, so I took the pack up to the roof and...and well it helped me calm down and forget about everything."

"Smoking is very dangerous." I said.

"You think I don't know that?" Raph asked. "What about what Leo's doin?"

"It's dangerous to." I said.

"Guys, now that we've got this all out in the open...what are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"Right now? Nothing. There's nothing we can do about right it now, we've still got it under control, so for now, we just try to get ahold of it and act like normal teenage boys." I said. The door opened and we quickly took the things off the table. Raph hid the cigarettes behind him and Leo stuffed the razor in his pocket. We saw Leo's mom walk in.

"Hello kids." She said smiling. "I brought take out." She dissapeard into the kitchen.

"Raph, please try and get rid of the smoking thing." I said quietly. "And Leo, try and stop your habit as well." They both nodded.

"Okay, now, I brought some movies over so we could watch them, so, Movie time!" Mikey said reaching into his bag and pulling like 20 different movies and tossing them on to the coffee table.

"Yo, you do know we're only staying until Sunday right?" Raph asked jokingly.

"I know, I'm just not aloud to watch them at home." Mikey said.

"Theb let's pop one of them in and get this night started." Raph said picking up Transformers and putting the DVD into the player. I yawned and looked at the clock, 11:30. Wow no wonder in tired. I looked at Leo and saw him passed out on the couch, Mikey and Raph had moved to the floor. Mikey was fighting sleep and Raph was...I think already asleep, he was leaning back, leaned against the couch his eyes closed. I paused the movie.

"Hey, I was watching that." Mikey said.

"Ya, you were the only one." I said Mikey looked at everyone else. I yawned and walked over to Leo and shook him wake. He got up and headed to his room. I took the couch and Mikey covered up curled up and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and went to sleep as well.

(Raph's POV)

I sat up breathing hard, I looked at my friend's, sound asleep. I stood up still breathing pretty fast, I carefully stepped over Mikey and went out the door, found a fire escape and climbed up to the roof. Nightmares, I can't deal with them, not now. I layed down and without thinking lit one up.

(The next day)

"And then we can stop by the skatepark, I think I've figured out how to do that double back flip." Mikey said excitedly.

"Calm down dude." I said. "Let's eat breakfast first."

"Right, then we go to the skatepark?" Mikey said as we walked into the kitchen.

"I promised mom we'd go get a few things from the store first." Leo said.

"Then we skate." Mikey said smiling as Leo's mom set down plates of bacon and eggs. After we ate we headed to the store.

"Okay, we don't need much, so the faster we get this done the faster we can get on with doing anything else." Leo said as we entered the store. Mikey ran off into the store. Donnie rolled his eyes and walked off after him.

"Well meet ya in an hour." I said before walking off. I looked around the store looking in all the aisles, I finally found Mikey in the game aisle. "Yo, Mike." He turned from what he was looking at and looked at me as I walked over.

"Check it out. This controller is awesome." Mikey said.

"We're supposed ta be helping Leo." I said crossing my arms.

"I know, I've just never been to a store and not had a time limit before." Mikey said.

"Well, I guess that makes...some sense." I said.

(Leo's POV)

"Look Don, I said I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked.

"For the last time. Yes. Now, where are Mikey and Raph?" I asked. We had been standing there for 20 minutes now.

"I don't know. I figured they'd be here by now. I'll call Raph." Donnie said pulling out his phone.

"I told ya we was late." Raph said I saw them walk our way.

"I know, I know." Mikey said. "You can't tell me you didn't have as much as I did."

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"We hid in the clothes and scared people." Raph said.

"Ya, then I jumped out of some clothes and tried to take them with to Narnia. It was awesome." Mikey said smiling and laughing.

"At least your ready to go." I said with a small smile on my face. They nodded and we headed out the doors. After we dropped the stuff off at my house we went to the skate park.

(Monday)

"Attention students." The intercom said right as me, Raph, Don, and Mikey walked into the school, we were a little late because Mikey kept eating and eating. He acted like he'd never eatin at my house before. Witch I knew was a lie since he'd been there all weekend. The principal kept talking while we split up and faced to our first hour. I walked into my first hour, apologized to the teacher and went to take my seat. A kid I'd never seen before was sitting in my seat.

"Excuse me, but that's my spot." I said.

"Looks like ya gonna have ta find a new 'spot' dork." He said. I decided that if he wanted the spot so bad, he could have it. I walked past him and into a different empty seat. We met during lunch at our table.

"Did you guys see the new guy?" Donnie asked as he sat down.

"Ya, the jerk stole my test. And I got in trouble for not taking it." Raph said.

"I heard his name is Hun." Mikey said.

"Who told ya that?" Raph asked.

"He did...when he locked me and Donnie in Bathroom." Mikey said.

"He did what?" Raph said.

"It's fine, calm down Raph." Donnie said.

"Ya, so what if he picks on us a little. He doesn't hurt us...well not me anyway." Mikey said.

"He hasn't hurt me either." Donnie said.

"If he does-"

"Don't worry dude, we can handle it." Mikey said. "We are training to be ninjas after all."

"Oh look the pipsqueaks got friends." A voice said. The boy from earlier walked over.

"You better leave my friends alone or-"

"Or what? You'll tell your daddy on me." Hun said laughing. Raph growled and I had to hold him down before he attacked the guy.

"You better watch it." Raph threatened. Hun just rolled his eye and walked off.

"Raph dude, calm down." Mikey said.

"We're you not paying attention, he was talkin about my old man. I gotta do somethin." Raph said as I let him go.

"You can't, not here." Donnie said. "It's against the rules." Raph crossed his arms. For the rest of the day Hun didn't leave the four of us alone, it was pretty annoying. Soon school was over though and we headed to the Dojo.

"Good evening my students." Sensei said while we walked into the room.

"Can we start?" Raph asked.

"Is something troubling you Rapheal?" He asked.

"Ya, this jerk kid is pickin on my friends and I can't pound him." Raph said.

"I see. Today we will work on the Kata I taught you on Friday." Sensie said. We got started, I had barely even started when u saw Raph was already half through.

"Slow it down Raph, this isn't a race." I said.

"Hey, Atleast I'm moving. Your just standing there like a stature." Raph said.

"Becuase I want to get it right." I said.

"You sayin I'm doin this wrong?" Raph asked as he stopped. I stopped and faced him.

"Well, I'm not saying your doing it right." I said.

(Mikey's POV)

Me and Donnie stopped and looked at Leo and Raph as the argued back and forth.

"Are you even trying?" Leo said.

"A course I am. Trying to get it done so we can spar." Raph said.

"If you keep this up your lungs are going to hate even more then they already do." Leo said.

"You better not bring that up, you wouldn't like it if I brought up your problem now would ya?" Raph said.

"You wouldn't dare." Leo said and they both narrowed there eyes.

"Try me." Raph said.

"Enough. Both of you, 10 laps around the Dojo, now." Master Splinter said. They ran off and got started.

"May I speak with you two." We nodded and fallowed him into his office.

"Is this about Leo and Raph?" I asked.

"Cause the only reason there upset is because, well the new at school is picking on us a little. And they're upset that we won't let them pummel him." Donnie said.

"Is there something you boys would like to tell me?" He asked me and Donnie shared a look.

"Nope. It's all good." I said smiling. I could tell he didn't buy it, but he said we could go back to training, which we did.

"What the heck was that?" Donnie asked as we left the Dojo.

"I don't know." Raph said.

"You almost blew Leo's secret." I said quietly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Raph said.

"It's ok." Leo said as we walked into the diner. We were giving a booth and we start down and ordered our drinks.

"So, I was meaning to ask you, are you ok?" Donnie asked looking at me.

"Huh? Ya, I'm fine." I said

"You winced during training." Donnie said.

"Ya, I noticed that to." Leo said.

"My legs been hurting, but I'm fine." I said.

"Mike, is ya dad hurtin ya again?" Raph asked in a calm voice even though I could tell he was not calm.

"Fine...yes. He came home drunk and...well...kept tossing me around. My ribs hurt and my leg is a bit sore." I said.

"We said for you tell us when he did that agian." Donnie said.

"Ya, and we'd take care of it for ya." Raph said.

"And how would you do that?" I asked. "By taking him away from me? He's all I got left."

"Mikey we just want to help." Leo said.

"I'm not the only one that needs help. You and Raph need help." I said. "Don need help."

"We'll talk about this later." Leo said as the waitress came back. Soon we walked out of the diner. We stopped at skatepark and I got started skating, it also helped

me calm down. I saw Raph walk behind a half pipe, I knew what he was doing but right now, I didn't care, I just wanted to relax. Donnie was watching me, he was using that big brain if his to figure out how I can perfect my double back flip. Leo had this look on his face, he wants to talk, but I can't, I don't know why I said I what I said. I was in mid air about to try my back flip when I saw Hun walk into the skatepark. I lost my train of thought and my board missed the ramp and I tumbled down the ramp and ended up on my back.

"Mikey!" Leo and Donnie said before running over to me as I sat up. I saw Raph running over as well.

"You ok?" Raph asked and I nodded, I noticed he was chewing gum.

"Well, well looks like the loser can't even skateboard right." Hun said walking over. Donnie helped me up and we faced Hun.

"I can board, I just got distracted is all." I said.

"Ya right, you just to stupid to so it right." Hun said before he shoved me causing both me and Donnie to fall over.

"I told you to leave us alone." Raph said.

"And I said no. You may be able to scare everyone else to do what you want. But not me, I can see right through ya tough guy act." Hun said. Raph through a punch but Hun caught his fist.

"Just leave us alone." Leo said as he grabbed Hun wrist to try and get him to let go of Raph.

"Well, looky here." Hun said letting go of Raph and grabbing Leo. He pulled down Leo's sleeve and revealed his wrapped up wrists. "Looks like we got our self's a cutter." We quickly made Hun let go. Raph punched him in the stomach and before Hun could respond, we ran out of there.

* * *

 _(Miko) Theres another Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :D :D_


	7. Change

_(Kimmy) It's been way too long since I posted to this story...I am really sorry about that, things have been a bit crazy for me, anyway I'm gnna get to the story. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

(Raph's POV)

I walked out of the office where my friends were waiting.

"So, what'd the big guy want?" Mikey asked.

"He searched my bag." I said.

"For what?" Donnie asked.

"Ma smokes." I whispered.

"How'd he find out?" Mikey asked.

"Someone snitched." I said as we walked down to the lunchroom.

"The only one who knows is us." Donnie said.

"I know, and if I found out one of you-"

"Raph why would we do that? We all promised not to say anything." Mikey said. We sat down.

"He's callin ma mom, guys I'm dead, my mom is gonna kill me." I said.

"You had them on you?" Leo asked and I nodded.

"I was stressed. I needed a release...and I forgot I had 'em." I said.

"Don't worry, we got ya covered." Mikey said.

"How?" I asked.

"Dude, I am a master pranker. Here's the plan." Mikey said.

(After lunch)

Mikey raced down the hall on his skateboard with Donnie on my Rollerblades he looked like he was gonna fall over. Both of them were blowing air horns.

"My kingdom for a horse!" Mikey yelled. Me and Leo stealthily made our way into the now empty principals office. Leo kept look out and I dug through the desk.

"Raph." Leo whispered.

"I'm almost done." I said. I kept looking.

"Raph." Leo said a little bit louder.

"Hold on." I said. I was about to give up when I found the box. "I found it." I picked up the box and looked up.

"Congratulations." The principal said. He was standing there with a couple teachers, one teacher was holding Mikey's shoulders, one teacher was holding Donnie's shoulders, and the Principal was holding Leo's shoulders.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Oh, big uh oh." He said. Next thing I know, I'm back at home.

We all got sent home, cause we all took the blame. My mom has been lecturing me for the past hour.

"Why would you ever start this?" She asked holding the box of cigarettes.

"Hey, what I do with ma life is ma choice, not yours." I said.

"It's my house so you do what I say." Mom said.

"No it ain't! This is and always will be dad's house." I said. "Just cause he ain't here no more doesn't mean we gotta act like he never existed."

"Your father would not appreciate this attitude of yours." Mom said.

"Does it matter! You don't seem to care about him anymore!" I said.

"Go to your room! You are grounded until further notice." Mom said I stormed up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I walked over to my bed sat down, brought my legs up to my chest and broke down.

(Leo's POV)

"I'm shocked and very disappointed in you." Mom said. "When the Principal called I thought it was praise, but you helped another student break the rules?"

"I was helping a friend." I said.

"Helping him break the rules. I can't believe you Leonardo." Mom said.

"What was I supposed to do? Stand back and not help?" I asked.

"You should know the rules are there for a reason. Why would you do this?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want him to get trouble...because he's my friend and...because...maybe I don't want to be perfect, or be the example anymore." I said. "Maybe I want to be a normal kid, a normal kid who has both his parents."

"I can not believe you. What happened to that sweet little perfect son-"

"I don't want to be perfect! I'm sick and tired of it." I interrupted.

"Go to your room and think about what you did." She said and I walked off to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I saw razor peaking out from under my pillow. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I walked over to my bed.

(Mikey's POV)

I hit the wall and slid down.

"You complete idiot!" Dad yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled eyes closed tight tears treating to fall.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He tossed the bottle in his hand at me and I ducked, those classes are coming in handy. "I am your father, and you will do what I say." He lifted me to my feet by the hair of my head and tossed me again, only this time I landed in my room. "You are not to leave that room ever again!" He slammed the door shut and I quickly locked it. I climbed on to my bed reached over to my desk and grabbed my drawing stuff. Tears hit the page as I drew.

(Donnie's POV)

"I can't believe you. Breaking school rules." Mom said.

"I had to help, Raph was-"

"I never liked him, all he ever did was question my parenting." Mom said. "Maybe I shouldn't let you hangout with him anymore."

"Mom!" I said.

"What the hell mom." My sister said. "That's his friend, you can't band him from his friend."

"Like you care." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Donatello that is no way to talk to your sister." Mom said.

"And that's no way to treat your son. Ever since I was old enough to do sports thats all you and dad wanted me to do. Well news flash, I suck at sports, dad left because of that, and don't say that's wrong. I know ever since he left all you ever did was try and try to make me good at sports. It's not happening!" My mom glared at me.

"Go to your room, you are grounded." Mom said I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I locked the door, closed the blinds climbed onto my bed brought my legs up to my chest put my head on my knees and just cried.

(The next day)

"Hey guys." I said as we met outside Mikey's house.

"So, ya mom lecture you to?" Raph asked.

"Ya, it didn't end well." I said.

"Mom's not happy with me right now." Raph said

"I think I mainly disappointed her." Leo said.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph asked. Just then a window opened and closed we walked over to the alleyway and saw Mikey climbing down the fire escape.

"Hey guys." Mikey said smiling.

"What the hell?" Raph said and Mikey frowned. "Why didn't you come out the front door?"

"My dad said I'm not aloud to leave my room." Mikey said. "I need help."

"What happened?" I asked. Mikey lifted his shirt and we saw a huge bruise formed on his ribs. He turned around and showed us a bigger bruise on his back. When he faced us again, after pulling his shirt back down, he had tears in his eyes.

"It hurts." He said.

"That's it were goin to da police." Raph said. Even though we knew we'd get in even more trouble for not going to school, we had to help Mikey. We walked into the station.

"Jones! I said I wanted those reports yesterday!" A cop guy said. We froze.

"And I said I'll get it done when I can!" Another replied. The first cop saw us.

"Can I help you boys?" He asked.

"My friend here is getting hurt." Raph said pulling Mikey forward.

"Look, I really can't help if he's getting bullied by a classmate." He said. "Now, run along and-"

"He's getting abused my his dad." Leo quickly said. Raph lifted Mikey's shirt and the cop's eyes went wide when he saw the bruise on his chest.

"I want you to know, this is a very serious charge here." He said.

"Tell 'em Mikey." Raph said.

"My dad has been...been hurting me since I was 7." Mikey said. "I just learned to live with it. But, it's gotten worse...and..." Mikey started crying.

"Okay, okay, I'll handle it." He said. "You boys get to school." We nodded and left the station.

"I can't believe we told." Mikey said.

"Hey, if they take him away, you'll be safe." Leo said.

"Safe and homeless." Mikey said. "I can't live alone, I'm not old enough yet."

"We did not think about that." I said.

"He could stay with me." Leo said.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be lucky if any of our parents agree." Raph said.

"I'm sure one of our parents will agree." Leo said.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Again sorry for the super long delay. Please review and let me know what you think._


	8. Mikes new home

_(Kimmy) Here's the next chapter enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

I looked at Raph and Leo then back at Mikey's empty seat. The Principal called him out last hour and I haven't seen him since.

"Will Leonardo, and Rapheal, and Donatello please report to the Principal's office." We got up and walked out of the room. We walked down the hall to the office. We walked in and sat down in the 3 seats.

"What's ya need?" Raph asked.

"Is this about Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Michaelangelo was taken to a hospital by a cop for his injuries. He would only agree if I said I'd tell you 3." The principal said. "And the cop said he had to take care of him, so I agreed."

"Mikes at the hospital?" Raph said standing up. Me and Leo pulled him back into his seat.

"We're just worried about him." Leo said.

"The officer told me to tell you, that you 3 have 2 hours or he'll take measures into his own hands." He said we nodded. "Now, I'm allowing you 3 to head to your home's, considering what's going on." We left and headed home, we separated at our own houses. I looked at the front door. It was going to be hard convincing mom to agree to this. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Mom." I said and she looked up from the TV.

"Donnie what are you doing home so early?" She asked as she stood up. I dropped my bag and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." I said. "I was upset."

"It's ok. I'm not mad." Mom said. I gave her a hug.

"Mom, I have to ask you something, uhm, you remember Mikey?" I asked.

"The wild boy?" Mom said.

"Would it be okay if he moved in?" I asked.

"Moved in?" Mom said shocked sounding. "Why on earth would you think I'd be okay with that?"

"Mom, he needs a place to stay." I said.

"I've got enough trouble trying to make enough to provide for you and your sister." Mom said. "We can't afford another mouth to feed."

"Okay, I understand." I said and I quickly went up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my phone and texted Leo.

(Leo's POV)

I looked through the house after checking my phone and getting a 'your turn' text from Donnie.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked when I saw her in the kitchen. She turned around.

"Leo, what are you doing home?" She asked she quickly crossed the room and grabbed my face. "Are you hurt? Sick?"

"No, mom, I'm fine." I said she let go. "I'm sorry about last night, I was out of line."

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you to be this perfect son." Mom said as she wrapped me in a hug. "I had no idea." She let me go.

"So, I was wondering, Mikey needs a place to stay and-"

"You were wondering if he could stay here." Mom said and I nodded. "Leo, look at our house. We don't have the room for another person. Don't you remember, we only had the two of us when we bought this house."

"Oh ya, and dad kept the bigger house." I said. "Okay, I understand." I gave her a small smile before heading to my room. I grabbed my phone and quickly sent Raph a text. You're our last hope Raph.

(Raph's POV)

I let out a breath as I heard the front door open while I put the last plate away. I had gotten a text a little while ago saying it was up to me, so, I had to get mom on board with the idea.

"Hey mom." I said as she walked into the kitchen, I didn't have much time, the cop gave us two hours, and we only had half an hour left.

"Raph dear, you're home early." She said as she walked over to where I was standing.

"Mom, I'm sorry I lost ma tempa last night, I was just mad at myself really. I shouldn't have mentioned dad, but he's been on ma mind ever since a kid school was talkin bad about him and I couldn't do anything." I said. "Just like I couldn't do anything ta help dad, but there is something I can do to help someone."

"Who?" My mom asked.

"It'll be easier ta show ya. Besides, I've only got 10 minutes left " I said. "Can you take us to the hospital?"

"Are you sick? Hurt?" She asked and I shook my head.

"One of ma friend is hurt." I said.

"Well, let's go see him then." She said and we took off to the hospital. It took a long time to get past the front desk, sine we were related to the patient. We walked into Mikey's room and I was happy to see him sitting on the edge of the bed smiling as he watched the TV. He looked over at us.

"Raph, what's up dude." He said.

"What's up? Dude how come ya didn't tell us you was comin here?" I asked as I crossed the room over to his bed.

"They wouldn't let me on the way here, cause you were still in class, and then when I tried again they took my phone so the could do an X-ray of my ribs. Then...I fell asleep, and when I woke up I turned on the TV and you showed up." Mikey said.

"X-ray? What happened?" Mom asked as she entered the room more and stood behind me.

"You didn't tell her?" Mikey asked and I shook my head. "My dad hit me and then through me into a wall." My mom gasped and walked past me.

"You poor thing." She said.

"The police are getting a few of my things and taking him away." Mikey continued.

"Where are you going to stay?" Mom asked.

"That's something I was hoping I could ask you, you think he could move in with us?" I asked. Mom looked from Mikey to me back to Mikey, she looked at me again.

"I don't see why not, he needs a good place to stay." Mom said. A cop walked in.

"Okay you're free ta go." He said, he had brown hair and blue eyes and the name Jones was on his badge.

"Thanks." Mikey said.

"No prob kid. Ya dad is being takin into the station as we speak." He said. "You going home with them?"

"Yes, we've agreed to take him with us." Mom said I saw him look a little sad before smiling again.

"I'm glad, short stuff needs a mom anyway." He said before walking out of the room. We got his stuff and headed to the police station to get the things he requested from his old house. While we were there a man was being taken down the hall.

"You little brat!" He yelled when he saw me and Mikey sitting in a couple chairs while we waited for mom. Mikey moved back as far as he could and I moved up to protect him better, didn't know from what considering this guy was being held back. "I gave you a home, and food!"

"You shut up, all you did was scare him and injury him!" I yelled. The guy was dragged off. "The guy ain't gonna hurt ya no more, at least, not while I'm around." Mom came back and handed Mikey a small bag.

"This is all they gave me." She said.

"It's more then I asked for." Mikey said. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's no trouble at all." Mom said.

"Ya, now I got a bro at hang with." I said. We got to my house and quickly showed Mikey his room.

"It's a lot bigger then one I have at home." Mikey said.

"This is ya home now." I said. Mikey smiled as he walked over to his bed.

"So, you guys wouldn't mind if I, uhm, made this more my style would ya?" Mikey asked.

"Not at all, you decorate to your heart's content." Mom said and Mikey smiled even bigger. "If you need anything I'll be down stairs making us something to eat." She walked out of the room.

"If ya need any help, I'll be in ma room." I said. He didn't say anything as he looked around the room. I walked out of the room and went to my own.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what you think._


	9. Better or worse

_(Kimmy) Here's the next chapter enjoy, it is alot shorter than the others, but dont worrt i will ve posting the last of them very soon and the next chapter will be longer. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

"At least were still aloud to go to training." Leo said as we walked down the street to the Dojo.

"Ya, but no diner after." Mikey said.

"We'll live." I said. "Mom's making hamburgers when we get home."

"Sweet." Mikey said smiling as we walked into the Dojo.

"Welcome my students." Sensei said. "Michelangelo, are you alright? I heard on the news-"

"I'm fine. I'm staying with Raph now." Mikey said.

"Are you able to train?" He asked.

"Oh ya, the doctor told me to give you this." Mikey said as he handed Sensei a note. He read it.

"I see, very well Michelangelo you will be meditating and doing basic Katas only for a while." Sensie said.

"Okay." Mikey said even though you could he did not want that.

"You 3 shall spar." Sensei said.

"How? We gotta an uneven number of people." I said.

"We will start with Raphael and Donatello, then the winner will spar Leonardo." He said. I has sparing with Don and I was winning, I just happened to look at Mikey and his eyes were closed tight like he was in pain, or scared. I lost my focus and was knocked down.

"I was distracted, that don't count." I said as Don helped me up.

"Master Splinter says to always stay focused. Becuase your enemies will not hesitate to take you out." Leo said.

"Teachers pet." I said shoving him slightly. He smiled.

"Ninja drop out." He said and I growled.

"Ohhhh." Mikey and Donnie said, I turned and saw Mikey standin next to Donnie.

"You ok Mike?" I asked.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" Mikey asked.

"Ya looked like somethin was up." I said.

"Oh, I thought I saw my dad outside, and it freaked me out a little." Mikey said not meeting our eyes.

"Mikey, your dad isn't going to hurt you anymore." Leo said putting his hands on Mikey shoulders.

"Ya, we got ya taken care of, ya safe." I said.

"My students, why have you stopped?" Sensei asked as he walked over.

"Oh, were done." Donnie said. "I won against Raph."

"Then you can spar with Leonardo, Raphael can do Katas with Michelangelo." Sensei said. I nodded and we walked over to the far wall and got started on the Katas. After training we split up to head home.

"Mom, were home." I said as we walked into the house. I set my bag down next to the couch. Mikey kept his on his shoulder.

"How are my boys?" She asked smiling as she walked over to us.

"We're doin fine." I said.

"Yep." Mikey said smiling.

"Well I got dinner on the table, I had just finished setting the table when you walked in." Mom said and Mikey smiled even bigger. We walked into the kitchen and sat down. "So boys how was school."

"The history teacher tried ta get me in trouble for askin Leo for a pencil." I said.

"Ya, Leo said Raph dropped his and just asked him to pick it up." Mikey said. "At least that's what Leo told me."

"Well that's what happened." I said.

"Also, you should have seen what happened during lunch." Mikey said. We continued talking and I was happy that Mike was happy.

(Two weeks later)

"Freedom!" Mikey said as we walked out of the school.

"Watch it loser." Hun said bumping into Mikey as he walked past. Mikey feel into Don.

"You watch it." Leo said.

"What did you say loser?" Hun asked turning and facing us.

"What? Are ya deaf? You're da one dat ran in ta Mikey." I said.

"So? He shouldn't have been in ma way." Hun said before walking off.

"I'm gettin sick and tired if that guy pushin us around." I said as I helped Donnie stand up while Leo got Mikey.

"Everyone seems to be doing that alot lately." Leo said. "Like for instance, I found a razor in my locker this morning."

"What? Why would-" I stopped. "Those jerks, they're flat out makin fun of you."

"People were calling me a tattletale and a cry baby." Mikey said.

"This is getting out of hand." Donnie said.

"We gotta make 'em stop." I said.

"Without resulting to violence, Raph." Leo said and I rolled my eyes as we walked into the Dojo. "We just got done being grounded, I don't want to get grounded again."

"Hello my students." Master Splinter said.

"Good morning Sensei." We said.

"Yo, Sensei, wes got a problem." I said.

"Yes my students." He said. I thought for a little while, wondering if we should tell him...

"How do we do the Kata again? We forgot." I said deciding we could solve this ourselves. After training we walked out of the building.

"Hey, Raph." A kid from school said as him and his friends walked over to us. "Ya wouldn't happen ta have a smoke on ya would ya?" He burst out laughing as the walked off I growled slightly glaring in the direction they went.

"That's it, we need a plan B." I said.

"I've got one." Mikey said. "It's something I've been thinking of, it's really extreme, but it might be the only way people will listen to us."

"I'm listening." I said arms crossed.

"Okay, here's the plan." Mikey said.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what you think._


	10. Begin plan B?

_(Kimmy) Here's the next chapter enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

"Yo, Mike let's go." I said knocking on his bedroom door.

"I said give me a second." Mikey said. The door opened and Mikey walked out holding a piece of paper. "It's a drawing for art class." He stuffed the picture into his pocket.

"See ya after school." I said as we headed for the door.

"Bye boys have a good day." Mom said.

"We will, bye mom." Mikey said and he stopped. "Sorry."

"It's alright, you can call me mom." Mom said smiling happily.

"Let's go." I said grabbing Mikey's arm and pulling him out the door. We met the others outside the door.

"Okay guys remember if anything else bad happens today we do plan B." Donnie said.

"Ya, ya." I said. "We know the plan."

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens." Leo said as we walked into the school.

"Hey Losers." Hun said.

"Just ignore him." Donnie said and we walked past him.

"Hey, you don't ignore me." Hun said and he grabbed Donnie and Mikey and shoved them into me and Leo knocking us over. I stood up.

"I'm getting tired of you pickin on us." I said walking over to him.

"What's ya gonna do about it? Tell ya dad? Oh wait, he's dead." Hun said smiling and leaning down closer. I growled. "What are ya a dog? Only stupid dogs growl."

"Well, sir, Dogs aren't stupid, dogs can hunt, they can comfort people, they can tell when people are sad, they're strong and...they have a bigger mental capacity then you." Donnie explained.

"They...what?" Hun said. Donnie smiled.

"My point exactly." Donnie said and him and Mikey high-five.

"I don't know what you said but you 4 better watch it." Hun said as he walked off.

"Dude, you totally got him." Mikey said.

"Ya, but I doubt he'll leave us alone." I said.

"Ya, I'm afraid that's he just going to keep coming. Now harder then ever." Leo said.

"You worry too much." Mikey said.

"And you don't worry enough." I said. A football player walked up.

"Hey Leo, listen we have ta kick ya off the team, we can't have a team member having a breakdown during a game, and with your cutting thing, we can't chance it." He said he walked off.

"They kicked me off the team." Leo said.

"That's harsh." Mikey said.

"The basketball team said the same thing." Leo said.

"It ain't fair, ever since Hun got here everyone at this stupid place have been givin us hell." I said.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Donnie asked.

"We still got plan B." I said.

"I don't know." Donnie said rubbing the back of his head. "Like said it's kind of permanent."

"I'm just sick and tired of havin ta put up with all this." I said.

"So am I. But Don's right, we should at least think it over a bit more." Leo said.

"Fine. But don't expect me ta be happy about it." I said. The rest of the day went kind of how I expected, everyone mocking us, Hun knocking over Don and Mike and the Principal glaring at the 4 of us every time I would try to defend us. It was infuriating, and Don kept saying we should wait on plan B, I'm tired of waiting, as soon as that last hour bell rings we are out of here.

(Donnie's POV)

Raph seems completely ready to execute plan B. But I'm just not so sure. I looked across the room at him he's just staring at the clock. I sighed, school has just gotten harder for us ever since Hun showed up to ruin our lives. I mean Raph wouldn't have gotten searched and we wouldn't have gotten in trouble for trying to help if he hadn't shown up. I can't blame Hun for everything that's happened to us, I mean, he didn't make my dad leave, he didn't make Leo's parents get divorced, he didn't shoot Raph's dad, and he didn't make Mikey's dad hurt him.

"Donatello pay attention." The teacher said and I looked to the front of the room, some kids snickered. The teacher did not look very happy. "If you don't mind, we are trying to learn something, so pay attention."

"Sorry." I said and he turned back to the chalk board. I sighed and I could still hear the quiet chuckling from other students, I looked over at Raph and he had a determined look on his face I nodded and he nodded, we both knew plan B was going to happen today.

(Mikey's POV)

"Michelangelo, I have said this many times, you are a wonderful artist. Every project you turn in is always breath taking." My art teacher said. I smiled. "I know the other kids and some teachers aren't being very nice to you and your friends and I've tried to do something about it, I'm sorry Mikey."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're still nice." I said and she smiled.

"You've never given me a reason to not be nice." She said. I smiled and walked back to my seat, everyone else in the class had moved there desk away, I heard whispering.

"Only reason she's nice is because he'll get her arrested if she isn't." A boy said quietly. I frowned, I can't take it anymore. All the teasing, all the pushing and shoving, it's driving me insane! I hope the others are ready. Cause I can't take this.

(Leo's POV)

I watched the football players practice, it was saddening because they wouldn't let me practice. The coach wouldn't even talk to me anymore, this entire thing was just, hurtful, to think I once thought I was part of a team. I mean, I am, but I meant sports wise. Raph, Don, and Mikey are the best friends I could have, which is why I'm hoping they want to do plan B after school to, cause I'm not going to be able last very long with people treating us this way. The bell rang and I smiled as I gathered up my stuff and raced for the front entrance, I waited there for my friends. Raph and Donnie appeared.

"Where's Mike?" Raph asked. We shrugged. Mikey walked out of the door.

"Hey guys, sorry in late, Mrs. Jean wanted to talk to me." Mikey said as he stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. Jean...the art teacher?" Raph asked and Mikey nodded.

"She asked me about my latest art project. It's all good." Mikey said.

"So, me and Don's been thinkin, and we think we should do Plan B today." Raph said.

"I agree." I said.

"Same here." Mikey said.

"So, were agreed then." Donnie said we all nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with." We headed off. This is either going to be very good, or very bad.

(No POV)

"Jones, get your lazy a$$ up and do your job." A chief said to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes he was leaning back in his chair.

"It's ma last day remember, I've got one more assignment then I'm out." Jones said leaning back in his chair.

"Fine, the next call we get is yours, no matter what it is." The chief said.

"Ya, ya." Jones said. "You'll be sorry I quit." Jones said when the chief was out of ear shot. Jones sat there relaxing, until his phone rang like crazy. He had to choose to either answer call 2 or call 4. He pressed 4. "Jones." He listened and sat up. "Are ya sure? Are %100 sure. Don't worry ma'am I'm on it." Jones hung up and quickly grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Jones where are you going?" The chief asked.

"To my last assignment. And if don't go now, four people are gonna die." Jones said in a serious tone before running off to his car.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what you think._


	11. Don't do Plan B

_(Kimmy) Here's the next chapter enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

(Mikey's POV)

I looked down to the ground as the sound of siren's filled the air.

"What are the cops doin here?" Raph asked as the cop car pulled to a stop in front of the building we stood on.

"I don't know, Mrs. Jean may have called them." I said.

"You told her?" Donnie said and I shook my head.

"My picture was of us standing on this building, she figured it out herself." I said Raph growled slightly as more cars pulled in.

"Jessica." Donnie said I followed his gaze and saw a girl, his sister, step out of a car.

"Mom, dad." Leo said and I looked over and saw both of his parents standing next to each other not far from Don's sister.

"Mom." Raph said. I looked and saw Raph's mom standing there. Then I saw some kids from school. Not many but a few. They were all talking amongst each other.

"Do a flip!" A voice we all hate said. We looked and saw Hun standing, almost hidden in the crowd.

"Boys, please slowly climb down off of the building." The cop said into a megaphone. We stepped on to the ledge.

"We ain't doin that. We tired of bein treated like everything is our fault." Raph said. "I'm tired of being the bad example."

"I'm tired of being the good example." Leo said.

"I'm tired of being worthless and stupid." I said.

"I'm tired of being a mistake." Donnie said.

"None of you are any of those things." The cop said.

"Ya, right." Donnie said. "I've always been a disappointment, my dad left because I suck at sports, and my mom just wanted me to do sports so he'll come back, I'm a mistake."

"If you're a mistake then so am I." A voice said. Everyone looked at Don's sister.

"No you're not." Donnie said. "You can do sports."

"You think dad was happy with me? He wanted a boy, he completely ignored me." Jessica said. I looked to my right at Donnie.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Donnie asked.

"Why bother? All he wanted was a son, and when he got one he wanted a new one." Jessica said. "But I don't want to lose you bro."

"And we don't want to lose you Leo." Leo's mom and dad said at once.

"I'm a failure as a son though." Leo said.

"No you're not. You're the best son we could have asked for." His dad said.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel like you weren't." His mom said.

"Raph, Mikey please, you two are brothers now, your supposed to protect each other." Raph's mom said. "You're my family and I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Ya see boys, they don't want you to do this. Please just climb down and we talk about this." The cop said.

"I say do it!" Hun said. The cop turned around and faced Hun.

"Take him to the station." The cop said.

"We aren't coming down." Leo said.

"Not till you hear what we have ta say." Raph said. "And even then, we may not come down the way ya want us to."

"So listen up." I said.

"Raph, you first." Don said.

"Everyone always called me a freak becuase of the way I dress and how I act." Raph said. "Just because I may dress a little differently from everyone else doesn't make me a freak."

"I've always be treated like there's something wrong with me, the only ones that didn't, or at least I thought, were the sports teams I was on. But I was wrong." Leo said. "And lately it's been worse."

"My dad always made me feel like I'd never make it far and that I'm a hopeless case." I said. "It's saddening when everyone treats you that way."

"I've been led to believe that I was just a big mistake." Donnie said. "That if I hadn't been born everything would be better."

"And we're tired if it." Raph said.

"Do we have to be stereotypes?" Leo asked. "Just because we look like the sporty type, the Rebel, the brains, and the jokester doesn't mean that's all we are."

"We're tired of getting in trouble." Raph said. "I say we stand up and fight, but it's against the stupid rules."

"We know what right for us." Donnie said. "We know what life we wanna live."

"So we refuse to apologize for who we are." I said. "And we refuse to keep on suffering quietly."

(Jones' POV)

I looked at the serious faces on the boys faces, there so young. I mean I understand how they feel. I was bullied when I was young, but look at me now. Single, quit my job and...you know what don't. Not what I was going for.

"Please, save my boys." A woman said grabbing my arm and making me look at her. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll handle it." I said.

"I just don't think I'll handle losing them, already lost my husband, please don't let me lose them to." She said.

"I won't let that happen. I promise." I said she smiled. I looked to my soon to be ex partner. "Frank, keep them talking. I'll be right back." I handed him the megaphone and ran off. I ran into the alleyway next to the building and climbed up the fire escape. I got to the top and saw the boys facing away from me.

"Just shut up." The kid with black hair said.

"Hey, boys, can I talk to ya?" I asked. They turned around and faced me.

"Well, talk." The same kid said.

"My name is officer Jones. I'm here to help." I said.

"You can't. We're all just tired of the teasing and being treated like we're rejects." A boy with brown hair, brown eye and glasses said.

"Don's right, we just wanna feel, accepted." A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"This ain't da way ta go." I said.

"Are you even listening ta Don and Mike?" The kid the black hair and green eyes said. "Leo explain what's up." The last kid looked at me, he had brown hair and light brown eyes.

"We appreciate what your trying to do. But we just accepted this and we feel like it'll be better this way." Leo said. "Me, Raph, Don, and Mikey all feel like we're better off dead."

"Look, if you do this there's alot of things you won't be able to do." I said. "You won't be able to get your dream job, you won't graduate, I understand that you're-"

"You don't understand anything." Raph said. "You're a cop, and from the looks of ya, I'd say ya life's been easy."

"You'd be wrong. I used ta get beat up everyday just tryin ta get home from school. I managed ta teach ma self ta fight, and I was able ta defend ma self." I said.

"Ya life turned around at least." Donnie said. "For us it's just been getting worse."

"It gets better, you're still young, you've got your lives ahead of you." I said. "Leo, your parents love you and it's not your fault they split OK, your a great kid."

"But I-"

"But nothin kid. You've never disappointed them, you never caused them ta split." I said, I actually have no idea if that true or not, but by the way his mom and dad looked I'd say I was right. "Mikey, ya dad can't hurt anymore, you don't have ta keep believing his lies. You've got a new home now, and a new family."

"I took over Raph's family, I didn't wanna do that." Mikey said.

"Mikey listen ta me, does it look like Raph is upset with ya bein at his house?" I asked and Mikey looked over at Raph and Raph shook his head.

"But-"

"No, listen, I know you've been upset ever since ya mom died, but ya safe with them." I said. "Donnie, ya dad is jerk for not wantin ya, ask any of ya friends, ya smart, nice and they don't care that ya not food at sports."

"I just wanted my mom to be happy." Donnie said.

"From the way it sounds she'll only be happy if she gets a new son." I said. "Ya sister loves you and she worried about you." Donnie looks behind him at his sister. "Raph, I know how ya feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" Raph asked his hands turning into fists. "Ma dad died in front of me, I've got a problem I can't seem to get rid of-"

"My dad died when I was a kid, by some street thugs. I picked up a worse habit then smoking." I said.

"How da hell do you know all this stuff about us?" Raph asked.

"Ya parents and sister told me." I said. "While I was down there."

"And I doubt you had a habit worse then mine." Raph said.

"I was addicted ta beatin up any and all Street thugs, but I didn't wanna stop at just knockin em out, I got caught and taken ta someone who helped me." I said. They all shared a look. "Look I can't tell ya how ta live ya life, but I'm just tryin ta make sure ya have a life ta live."

"We're just tired." Leo said.

"Look, I understand and I can get you all help, all ya gotta do is step down from the ledge and fallow me." I said.

"Leo?" Raph said as they all looked at Leo.

"If he can help us I say let's go for it." Leo said.

"Ya, I'd miss you guys too much anyway." Mikey said and all took a step off the ledge toward me. I sighed with relief as we headed down the fire escape. Once we got out to the street their families ran over and engulfed them hugs.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Donnie's sister said hugging him. "I thought I was gonna lose you." I saw Donnie's eyes fill with tears as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Leo!" Leo's mom and Dad said as they ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Leo said.

"No, were sorry. Just because we may be mad at each other does not mean we're mad at you." Leo's mom said.

"We love ya son, and we'd do anything for you." Leo's dad said.

"I know that now." Leo said as he hugged them both.

"Raph, Mikey." Raph mom April said hugging them. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I was making it worse." Mikey said.

"You'd never do that." Raph said.

"And nether would you." April said. Soon they were crying as well. I sighed with relief, they don't always end with them living and going home. "Thank you." I turned and saw April, Raph, and Mikey standing there.

"It's alright, it was just part of ma job." I said.

"Well, I'm just happy to have my boys back." April said. "You know I bet your wife is worried sick when you go out."

"I'm not married, my wife left me because of my job." I said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." April said. I shrugged. "Would you like to join us for dinner later, as I way of saying thank you."

"I would love to." I said. Raph nodded to Mikey and they walked over to Leo and Donnie. I smiled. At least this ended on a happy note. Wish they all ended happy.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what you think._


	12. Prologue

_(Kimmy) This is the last chapter. And yes I know it's a very short chapter, don't judge me. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

(4 Months later)(Raph's POV)

"You owe me $5." Mikey said to Donnie as we walked down the street to school.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me." Donnie said. "The odds of that happening in real life are little to none."

"Well it happened." I said. "Not that I'm complainin, me and Mike got a new last name out of it, well we will. The weddin is tomorrow."

"So, like I said pay up." Mikey said holding out his hand. Donnie grumbled and pulled out a five and handed it to Mikey. Mikey and Don made a bet on weather or not Casey Jones, the cop that helped us, would fall in love with ma mom. They made the bet 2 months ago, and the deadline was almost up. The kids haven't %100 left us alone, but some have been nicer, but we take our anger out during training. Master Splinter knew exactly what was going on, and was so happy when we finally told him. With the help from Casey, and Master Splinter, Leo's stopped cutting, and I'm down to smoking one pack every two weeks. I'm workin on it.

"Okay, so today I was thinking we head to the skate park after training." I said.

"You wanna do more hard work?" Leo asked.

"Ya, so?" I said.

"I'm just not sure you can handle it." Leo said smiling.

"I can handle it. I can handle anything." I said. Ever since Hun was taken away his parents had him switch schools, not that I'm complainin. And besides, I know can handle anything as long as I got ma friends.

"Come on Raph." Mikey said as we raced down the hall to our first hour. I got a new dad, I got a bro, and I got great friends, what could happen.

"You two are late again." The teacher said. Me and Mikey gave her a sheepish smile as we headed to our seats. Okay, so our lives didnt magically get better, Don was right about one thing, even if we ended up not doing plan b, and we never will, the effects will last a long time, we do go to therapy and mom watches us like a hawk, doesn't mean she won't smack me and Mike if er do anything stupid...like skateboarding inside and we still got kids pickin on us for bein different, but it's like Casey once said, we don't need there approval we be who we want. Who cares if no one else likes us we got 3a chance other. I got 3 of the greatest friends a guy could ask for. I smile as I see Mikey drawing a picture of me in and him in Tux's. He had a smile on his face while I was pulling at the collar of my suit. Yep, that's probably gonna be how it ends up.

"Don't forget Don and Leo." I said. "Casey said he invited them to."

"I was getting there." Mikey said. "You can't rush perfection."

"I ain't, I'm rushin you." I said jokingly he stuck his tongue out and I laughed.

"Raph, Mikey since you seem to already know all this, maybe the two of you can tell me the answers for numbers 6 and 8." The teacher said. I looked at the problem on the board. X3+10=70 what is X? Was mine.

"Uh...20." I said. I looked at Mikey's. X10-5=95, what is X?

"Uhm...10." Mikey said.

"Very good, but please at least act like your paying attention." The teacher said turning back to board. We fist bumped and Mikey went back drawing and I went and looked at the clock. Man, is that clock even moving?

* * *

 _(Kimmy) That's it, that's the end. Please review and let me know if you liked the ending, if you want a sequel let me know. Love you all. :)_


End file.
